Wedding Night
by No-longer-in-use-98754
Summary: Awwww, the proposal! Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Simon Cowell, Monte Pittman, Allison Iraheta, Kris Allen. Adommy/Atom/Lambiff. One-shot, fluff. Thanks for reading, please R&R!


**(A/N:) Wow, I've had this sitting around for a while, unfinished. But the past few days, I was like "I gotta work on my proposal one..." and when I say a while, I mean like a few months. So the writing style may differ from beginning to end... **

**Wow, I drop a lotttt of celeb names in here. I would like to own a few, but unfortunately I don't. -sob-**

**So here goes! **

**

* * *

**

"Need some help with that?" asked a voice with a chuckle from behind Tommy, where he was standing on his tip toes and jumping, trying to reach a box of cereal on the top shelf. _Dammit, why do Adam's shelves have to be so high?_

"Yeah, thanks, I know I'm short you giant freak of nature." Tommy turned around, which he knew would put him at the level of Adam's stomach, where he was pretty sure he would break a finger but would still try to punch him.

But when he spun around, Adam was... kneeling? With a box? Everything registered to Tommy as Adam spoke.

"Tommy, will you marry me?"

!!!

"Oh my god, Adam, yes! Yes!" Tommy pulled Adam up and hugged him. The two spun around in circles until Adam pulled away, kneeled again and took Tommy's left hand. With a shaky grip, he slowly slid the silver ring with a large diamond in the middle and three smaller diamonds on each side onto Tommy's ring finger. _Adam always HAS had an extravagant taste in rings..._ Tommy thought as he looked at the beautiful masterpiece on his finger. He pulled Adam standing again and kissed him sweetly.

"Adam... wow. I-I can't believe it...."

"I love you, Tommy."

Tommy stood on his tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Well are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go tell everyone, of course!"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Tommy said, still a bit flustered. He walked over to the kitchen phone. "Who do you want to call first babe?" the blonde asked, cradling the receiver of the old-fashioned cord phone that Adam had because he thought it was 'quaint' between his shoulder and ear.

"Well," Adam replied, "I have one more surprise for you. 'Cmon." Adam grabbed Tommy's smaller hand in his, feeling the ring on his finger, the promise of their never-ending love.

!!!

Adam led Tommy down the completely pitch-black stairs. "Ready?" Adam asked.

"I... guess so... I'm still not sure what this is all about..." Tommy replied uncertainly just as Adam flipped on the light.

There was a huge shout from many voices- "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

One squeal from someone and Tommy was nearly knocked over by something large and... fluffy? "Allison. Get. Off."

"Sorry." replied the redhead, a huge smile lighting up her face. She tore away and pulled Adam into a hug also. Then she turned back to Tommy. "So. Let me see. He wouldn't let ANY of us see, told us we had to wait." she pouted. Tommy held up the back of his left hand. As Allison was squealing over the ring, he realized who was in Adam's basement. It was like the biggest reunion of Idol, EVER. Fans would kill to see the house at that moment, _everyone_ was there. Simon and Paula were leaning against a wall and talking, not far from the David's, who were playing DDR on Adam's huge TV, Archie on easy and Cook on expert. Clay and Ryan were chatting in a far, darkened corner, the star and the host looking like they had to restrain themselves from jumping on each other.

"Hey." a quiet voice from in front of Tommy spoke. He turned to find Kris awkwardly smiling at him.

"Oh, hey Kris..." Tommy said. He had met the singer before and had always been a bit jealous of Kris's down-home, boy-next-door feel, contrasting with his own also quiet but glitter-and-glam rockstar personality.

"Congrats, by the way! You two are great together." Kris said, smiling bigger. This made Tommy glance to where Adam was chatting with Randy at the far side of the room.

"How the hell did he get over there? He was right here a second ago..." Tommy mused.

"Want him over here? Watch this. Hey Adam!" Kris shouted, still looking at Tommy. Tommy held Kris's gaze, so he was watching him when Adam slammed into Kris and pulled him into a loose headlock.

"You rang?" asked the taller guy, looking at Kris in his arms.

"You're an idiot." replied Kris, looking quite amused.

"He's my bitch." Adam said to Tommy, Kris still in a headlock.

"Bull SHIT I am!" he said, now beginning to struggle in Adam's arms.

Adam looked at the flailing man nonchalantly before looking up and mouthing to Tommy "He's so my bitch." Adam looked back at Kris.

"Say it and I'll let you go."

"I will not!"

"Kristopher Allen, say that you're my bitch!"

As the two were arguing, Simon walked up to Tommy and gave him an awkward side hug. "Congratulations on the the two of you... you know..." The Brit's accent made Tommy go weak in the knees. Tommy had never been fully introduced to Simon but had always greatly admired the judge's honesty and had a bit of a crush on him. He remembered when he and Adam had been reminicing about Idol and Tommy had mentioned that he had a crush on Simon. At the time, Adam, ever the actor, had thrown himself back on his black leather couch and wailed, "NOOOOOOooooo... My boyfriend's gonna leave me for a sexy, older British man!" "So you don't deny he's hot?" Tommy had replied. In response, Adam had flung his arm over his eyes and groaned. "Why does it matter? As soon as you meet him, you will be blown away by him and he will fall in love with you and the two of you will run away together!" Tommy, of course, had had to deny this so he climbed on top of Adam and that led to... Tommy blushed deeply at the memory.

"A penny for your thoughts." Simon said to Tommy, who was blushing and seemed very engrossed in his own shoes.

"Do you think now would be a bad time to ask for your autograph?" The question made Simon throw his head back and laugh. His response sent Tommy into a deeper shade of crimson.

After he was done chuckling and wiping his eyes, Simon happened to glance over and... "Oh, my god, what are Clay and Ryan doing?" he suddenly exclaimed, causing Tommy to look over.

"Oh wow, I didn't know Ryan rolled that way." said the smaller guy, adverting his eyes from the corner where the two were...

"Ugh, I can't have my host getting mono right in the middle of the season! I gotta go 'accidentally' bump in to them. Nice meeting you Tommy!"

Adam walked over and greeted his new fiance with a hug and a light kiss. "Hey baby. You two gonna run away together now?" They both laughed at having remembered their previous conversation.

Suddenly, through the light talking of the crowd, Adam's voice broke out. Everyone was a bit confused for a minute.

"So hot.... out the box... can we pick up the pace? Turn it up... heat it up... you need to be entertai--"

Adam ran away from Tommy and yanked someone's iPhone out of the sppeakers.

"Okay," he said, holding up the device, "who put a video of my AMA performance from youtube on?!" Monte snickered in the ensuing silence. "MONTE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Adam ran after Monte, who was trying to escape. To the laughs and clapping of the other guests, the two rolled around on the floor, the ending predictable; Adam having Monte pinned down to the ground, sitting on the smaller man's chest, his hands pinned to the floor above his head.

"Hey, hey, hey. I just wanted to put on a video of you and loverboy over there's first kiss!"

"Psshtt, first kiss?"

Monte paused. "Well yeah, I thought... the AMA's... but?"

Tommy, across the room, tensed and said "Adam..." in a loud, warning tone.

But Adam had apparently had too many 'glitterbaby's', expertly mixed by Gokey, or did not hear Tommy as he loudly declared "_First_ kiss? Honey, we had had _sex_ before then!" Monte's mouth formed a perfect _O_ s the other guests collapsed into laughter and Tommy, now a complete crimson, buried his face in his hands.

Adam got off of Monte, who was still speechless, and tapped his chin, saying, "Better close your mouth, hun, you look like a whore about to give a blow job."

Monte closed his mouth and glared at Adam good-heartedly for the comment, muttering, "You would know." so only Adam could hear it.

Adam smiled and raised his hands like he had just won a huge fight.

The laughter and bustle faded as all the stars went back to chatting.

!!!

"Adam, I will not."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and glitter on top?"

"Convincing, but still no."

"Tommeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Uh-uh."

"Buuuuuuuu..."

"Nope."

Adam gave Tommy his best puppy dog eyes. "Awww, baby..." Tommy said, reaching up and cradling Adam's face in his hands. Tommy seemed to be wavering to Adam as the blonde stretched up and sensually kissed him in a way that made Adam pull him back when he started to move away. After a few minutes, Tommy spoke in a husky whisper, "Nice try with the puppy dog eyes. But no. I re_fuse_ to wear a _dress_ to my own wedding. Either you can wear one or we both wear tuxedos. But like I said, nice try."

!!!

"Blue, black and white. White with black lettering and blue accents."

"Interesting choice. Why?"

Tommy reached up and ran his fingers through Adam's freshly-highlighted hair. "Oh... I don't know... guess why." Adam frowned.

A perky cashier with a nametag reading "Liz" walked over to the two men. "Hi! What type of invites are we looking for today? Wedding, I assume?" She nodded at the ring on Tommy's finger, still in Adam's hair. The smaller man blushed at the two having been caught in a sappy moment, but Adam just grabbed his hand, kissed it, and intertwined their fingers.

"Yep, wedding. Think you can help?"

"Of course! Right this way. Do you think you have the basic color scheme picked out?"

Tommy quickly answered. "White, blue and black."

"I still don't know why, but I like the sound of it." Adam stated.

Liz and Tommy shared a smirk. Liz started to open her mouth, a questioning look to Tommy on her face. He just shook his head. She walked the couple to a large binder full of sample invitation designs.

!!!

After nearly an hour of flipping through hundreds of invitations, the three were getting discouraged. Each idea was being shot down by Tommy or Adam, or, in a few cases, Liz.

"These are the last few pages, guys. If you don't find one you like here, we are gonna have to custom-design one."

"Maybe we should start-" Adam was quickly cut off by Tommy speaking.

"This is it. This is the one. Liz, can we see it?" Liz removed the card from its plastic sleeve and handed it to the blonde. "Adam, this is it. I just know it is." Tommy held it up for his fiance to see. Tommy was right, the card _was_ gorgeous. White with a blue border and a faint dust of silver glitter completed it.

"It's perfect, Tommy. Just like you."

!!!

The two placed orders for all the wedding invitations. As they were walking back to the car, feeling satisfied, Adam suddenly stopped, hit with a revelation.

"The color... it's my hair isn't it?! I get it now!!!"

Tommy chuckled.

!!!

_Slower. Faster. A snail could beat you in a race at the speed you're going right now! Ohmigod, _slow down, _it's a wedding, not the Olympics!_

Despite the conflict in his own head, Tommy looked beautiful to his soon-to-be husband waiting for him at the end of the aisle. After what seemed like a few eternities, Tommy reached the end of the aisle. Allison smiled and released him from her arm and Tommy walked up the steps.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today..."

!!!

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

!!!

There was clapping and tears on the steps and in the audience as the two now-married men leaned in and shared a sweet, soft kiss.

"I love you." Adam murmured as they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

!!!

"Best. Reception. Ever."

"Wow, that Sin Synthetic is one kick-ass D.J."

"Definitely." Adam agreed, collapsing on his bed, finally having washed all the make-up off of his face and removed all his jewelry except his new wedding ring.

Tommy stood in front of the mirror, removing his tie. He watched as Adam stood up from the bed. Tommy began humming one of the funky electronica dance songs, "Glitz Glam", that had stuck in his head. "Glitz, glam. Fuck me baby, f-fuck me baby..." Adam came behind Tommy and put his arms around the blonde's shoulders and began nuzzling his neck. Tommy let his head fall back and rest on Adam's shoulder as the taller man nipped the delicate skin gently.

"You know what I've heard is even better than your wedding day?" Adam asked, speaking into Tommy's neck and sending vibrations along the skin.

"Hmmmm?" Tommy responded, a moan starting to creep into his voice.

"Your wedding night."

* * *

**(A/N:) So yay! Finally have this one out here. You have NO idea how long I've had this... I'm not even sure.**

**Liz makes another entrance in a fic of mine. Twilightfan1024. She has a new Glee fic, GO CHECK IT OUT. It rocks. :3**

**The artist mentioned in the end, Sin Synthetic, is AMAZING. If you have not already, go check out his music. It's on iTunes, bitches! (I highly recommend the song mentioned in this fic, "Glitz Glam." His new single, "Boy," is terrific, and he recommends for all you Adam fans out there, his song "Adam Lambert" and "Adam Lambert Rockstar".**

**PLUS he has a new CD coming out. Squeeeee!!! **

**I do not own ANYONE mentioned in this fic (see, celebrities mentioned.), or devices (see, iPhone.) or songs (see, "Glitz Glam".)**

**If I did... for your entertainment would take on a whole new meaning. ;) ;) **

**Thanks so much for reading, reviews are welcome as always. **

**Love bunches,**

**Jenna.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness and Adam Lambert.**


End file.
